In a case of a vehicle having a turbocharger, an exhaust air-controlling means, such as a waste gate or a vane angle control device of a turbine for controlling a load of the turbine by bypassing exhaust air flowing into the turbocharger, may be provided.
A turbocharger provided with the exhaust air controlling means as described above controls a closing amount of the turbocharger (that is, the closing amount of exhaust air controlling means provided in the turbocharger) to control an RPM thereof. Meanwhile, the turbocharger is an apparatus that boosts intake air. A boost pressure of intake air is changed according to the RPM of the turbocharger, thus it is important that the turbocharger is properly controlled when driving an engine to stably drive the engine.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.